


Sweet life

by BlueNova22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNova22/pseuds/BlueNova22
Summary: "Solo ellos dos"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sweet life

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma, espero haberlo hecho bien!! 
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi, autor del manga Haikyuu.

Un ligero ruido, casi imperceptible, resonó en lo más profundo de su mente, arrancándolo del tranquilo mundo de sueños en el que se había sumido. Abrió los ojos. Tsukishima se quedó en la cama, observando pacientemente cada rincón de la habitación, la cual únicamente era iluminada por el resplandor de la luna blanca. Nada, todo permanecía tal y como lo había dejado antes de acostarse, estático y en silencio, sin embargo sabía que algo andaba mal.

Lo presentía.

Su cama recibió su ausencia con un rechinido de protesta, movimientos lentos y pausados reactivaron sus perezosos músculos. Se aproximó a cerrar la ventana que, estando entreabierta, permitía que la fresca brisa nocturna apaciguara el insoportable calor del verano, principal motivo por el cual la única prenda que vestía era una vieja camiseta cuatro tallas más grande que su cuerpo, que se deslizaba dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la casa, sin embargo no reanudó la calma. No lo entendía, su corazón estaba inquieto, no le gustaba esa sensación. Con pies descalzos y pasos silenciosos bajó las escaleras hasta el living y comprobó la puerta; estaba cerrada, pero no tenía seguro. Apretó los labios. Agudizó el oído y esperó durante unos segundos, pero no escuchó nada...quizá solo se trataba de su imaginación o los vestigios de un vivido sueño. Era posible que tan solo fuera un feliz error, tal vez estaba pensándolo demasiado, sin embargo esa sensación seguía ahí.

Dio un rápido vistazo a cada habitación de su vivienda, inspeccionó cada rincón oscuro de esta, atento siempre a cualquier sonido y, sintiéndose más tranquilo, volvió a su dormitorio. Las bisagras de la puerta crujieron como una suave bienvenida. Esperaba poder conciliar el sueño pronto y olvidarse de esto de una vez, sin embargo justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él, alguien lo empujó por la espalda, entonces cayó de frente a la cama y antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus manos fueron aprisionadas.

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? — exclamó al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba contra el hombre que se había montado a horcajadas sobre él, limitando así sus movimientos — ¡Suéltame! — su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, el aire comenzó a volverse más pesado. Confusión. Desesperación. Era imposible librarse de esta persona, su agarre era tan fuerte como el acero y sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor de un insano y perverso deseo...tenía miedo, mucho miedo — ¡Suéltame!

Con un movimiento que arrancó un quejido de dolor, el extraño le transportó las manos hasta dejarlas por sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, mientras que su otra mano subía por sus muslos hasta atrapar uno de sus glúteos, entonces lo escuchó reír — No estás usando ropa interior...¿Estabas esperando por mí, zorra?

Horrorizado, Tsukishima observó impotente como aquel hombre se lamía los labios, agitó el cuerpo con desesperación, no podía hacer nada. Maldita sea. Sintió esa mano apretarle el trasero con más violencia, presionando los dedos sobre la carne hasta que un quejido de dolor explotó en su garganta. Forcejeó con temor. Eso hizo sonreír ampliamente a su atacante, permitiéndole así observar una perfecta dentadura nacarada — Váyase ahora o voy a gritar...— ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Gritar? Eso exactamente lo que quiero que hagas...como una puta en celo — le pasó la lengua por el cuello, mientras deslizaba la mano de sus glúteos hasta su vientre. Le mordió el hombro, derramó su caliente aliento sobre su piel, Tsukishima se estremeció, entonces de un brusco tirón le alzó la cadera del colchón apretándole los glúteos contra el caliente bulto entre sus pantalones. Palpitaba, él estaba excitado — Eso es lo que vas a hacer ahora, zorra... — esa erección se frotó contra su trasero, dura, y su calor traspasó la tela hasta su piel. Sollozó. Esto era una pesadilla. 

Tsukishima se sintió mareado por el miedo, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, le costaba respirar; esto no podía estarle pasando, tenía que ser mentira, era imposible...imposible. Entonces, un golpe inesperado en el trasero le hizo reaccionar, aceptando la realidad — ¡Déjame! — gritó e intentó zafarse sin éxito; el dolor atravesaba sus muñecas como cuchillas y el miedo le perforaba el corazón. Tenía que hacer algo, todavía podía para esto, por favor.

Gimió. Otra súbita nalgada hizo que impulsara el trasero hacia atrás, como si estuviera ofreciéndose a él, entonces ese hombre derramó su caliente aliento en una risa ronca contra la piel de su nuca — Estás ansioso ¿Verdad? Estas empapado aquí — dos dedos palparon su entrada, que se contrajo ante su tacto, uno acarició la sensible piel, presionando suavemente hasta introducir solo la punta, la agitaba en su interior, introduciéndose lentamente en ese húmedo calor — No debería hacerte esperar más — el rubio negó con la cabeza la perversión de su sonrisa y la crueldad de su poderosa mirada, y escuchó horrorizado el sonido de la cremallera de su pantalón bajar lentamente y el sonido de ropa caer al suelo. Sollozó, suplicó con desesperación, aquel hombre rió. Disfrutaba esto — Sigue peleando, no sabes cómo me excita...

— No...— susurró sin voluntad, no podía hacer nada por detenerlo...ese duro miembro de deslizaba entre sus glúteos, buscando profanarle, presionó su entrada. Palpitó. Lento, caliente, comenzó a traspasar el anillo de músculos de su agujero, estirándole la piel, ardiendo en sus paredes. Quemando — No...

Otra despiadada nalgada arrancó un alarido de su garganta, su trasero volvió a arquearse — ¡Eso! ¡Grita para mí, vamos! — rió él. Kei volvió a gritar horrorizado al notar como se clavaba en él con salvajismo, profundo, caliente, le quemaba las paredes, lo dejó sin aliento y aturdido — ¡Voy a partirte en dos! ¡Voy a partirte ese culo de puta! — él le liberó las muñecas, movió la mano hasta su cuello y le presionó le cabeza contra la cama, al tiempo que salía y se empalaba en él hasta la base. El rubio gritó, se contraía en su interior — Voy a convertirte en mi perra...

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Tsukishima, se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por controlar su voz, pero fue imposible. No podría resistirlo por más tiempo, era insoportable, una tortura. Entonces aquello que había estado conteniendo desde que vio aquellos ojos escapó de su garganta y estalló en una sonora carcajada que trató de ahogar contra la almohada, pero que de igual forma llegó a oídos del moreno.

— ¡Kei! No se supone que debas reírte, se supone que estás asustado — se quejó Kuroo liberando el cuerpo bajo el suyo. — No te estás tomando esto enserio.

El moreno infló las mejillas como un niño y le miró con el ceño fruncido, gesto que le hizo recordar a su hijo más joven y que sólo aumento el volumen de sus carcajadas. De verdad lamentaba mucho esto, pero había alcanzado su límite. Lo intentó, de verdad lo había hecho.

— No puedo... — el rubio giró sobre su espalda, sintiendo como su entrada se apretaba alrededor del miembro aún erecto en su interior con cada carcajada — No puedo creer que...que tú...me llamaras...no puedo creerlo... — su estómago dolía y finas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, no podía parar, estaba intentándolo, lo juraba, pero era imposible —No puedo...tu cara...tus ojos y...esas palabras...ridículo...

— No es gracioso — Kuroo se sonrojó. Le sujetó suavemente de la cadera y con ínfimo cuidado, salió de él. Su rostro, era el rostro de un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche — Basta.

Era muy gracioso verlo actuar de esa forma y escucharle decir esas palabras sabiendo cómo era en realidad; se estaba esforzando demasiado con esto y hubo un momento en el que creyó que Kuroo desistiría, la expresión de su rostro se lo decía...temía lastimarlo. Era adorable, pero por supuesto jamás le diría algo así, entendía que a veces el orgullo de un hombre podía llegar a ser un poco frágil.

Pero había algo que si podía decirle, así que se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y acercó la mano a su rostro — Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto ¿Verdad? Porque... — Kuroo atrapó su mano, se llevó la palma a su boca y la besó. — Porque te amo.

— Pero si no te mantengo interesado vas a querer déjame — sus dedos se entrelazaron, lentamente, y Tsukishima sintió como si estuviera sujetando un cable de alta tensión. La inmediata descarga eléctrica fue agradable e incluso excitante; ese detalle no había cambiado, sin importar cuanto pasaran los años. Lo amaba.

Su corazón seguía palpitando desbocado y su respiración se entrecortaba solo por él, Kuroo devolvía el color a un mundo que alguna vez le pareció monocromático y aburrido.

— ¿Cuántos años hemos estado casados?

— Doce años.

— ¿Cuántos hijos tenemos?

— Tres...pero tuvimos gemelas.

Tsukishima movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa — No has sido el mejor esposo del mundo, tampoco un padre ejemplar — Kuroo abrió la boca para refutar, pero él rubio alzo un dedo haciéndole cerrarla al instante — Todavía no he olvidado el Halloween de hace tres años, esa broma no fue graciosa...pero sigo aquí ¿No? No tienes que esforzarte para hacer nuestra vida interesante porque...porque ya lo es, a veces creo que demasiado, pero me gusta tal y como es...y...y...— bajó tímidamente la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, cuando Kuroo lo miraba así, con esa intensa mirada avellana, podía desarmarlo hasta el punto de dejarlo sin palabras. Le encantaba.

— También te amo, Kei, te amo mucho — felicidad absoluta, una muy agradable explosión de calor que nació de su pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo...ese sentimiento tampoco había cambiado con el pasar los años y por supuesto Kuroo tampoco lo había hecho.

— Sabes que puedo sentirlo empujarse contra mi muslo ¿Verdad? Sigues duro.

—Sí, lo siento...soy un hombre saludable y tú te ves muy sexi con mi camisa puesta.

Sonrió divertido, era reconfortante saber que seguía teniendo la misma vitalidad que cuando eran adolescentes.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

Tonto ¿Tenía que preguntarlo? El sonido de esa voz y el deseo implícito en su tono hicieron que sus piernas se sintieran hechas de gelatina y Tsukishima dio gracias al cielo por estar sentado, porque, de otro modo, ya se habría aferrado al moreno para no caer al suelo. Kuroo era un idiota muy listo, sabía cuánto le afectaban sus palabras y sin embargo continuaba diciendo todo lo que quería. Era injusto.

Silenciosamente Tsukishima alzó el rostro y contuvo el aliento a medida que sus labios descendían, estaba esperando por esto desde que este juego había comenzado, sin embargo Kuroo se detuvo a la mitad del camino — Casi lo olvido — murmuró con el ceño fruncido — Necesito que me expliques qué pasó aquí... — ignorando el rostro contrariado y ligeramente sonrojado de Tsukishima, Kuroo le abrazó de la cintura con un brazo, alzó su cuerpo y con su mano libre, trazó un camino hasta su muy sensible entrada. Dos de sus dedos se introdujeron hasta la base y el rubio se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba húmedo y lista para recibirlo — Y ¿Por qué no estabas usando ropa interior? El guion que hice decía que yo debía arrancártela.

— Perdóneme, señor director — ahogó una carcajada al rememorar ese ridículamente detallado guion, suspiró, ese tonto se atrevió a agitar descaradamente los dedos en su interior — Ya que insistes en saber, te lo diré — una sonrisa, perversa, casi diabólica se formó en los labios del rubio, se abrazó al cuello de Kuroo y su cuerpo se pegó al suyo en su totalidad, de modo que su boca quedó sobre su oído y susurró con placer — Estabas tardando demasiado...así que decidí atenderme a mí mismo con el juguete que me regalaste, lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Me gustó...

Kuroo tragó grueso y Tsukishima se deleitó con la reacción de su cuerpo, era tan honesto — ¡Maldición! Si tan solo me hubiera apresurado...— Kuroo lo recostó sobre la cama. Con el pasar de los años, Tsukishima había aprendido algunos de las tácticas de su moreno esposo y sabía muy bien cómo hacerle perder la cabeza. Sin embargo aún no había calculado el alcance de sus palabras y en algunas ocasiones superaba sus expectativas. — Déjame verte haciéndolo...

— Está bien — Kuroo abrió los ojos emocionado, esa sonrisa suya fue suficiente para que su piel ardiera en deseo por él — Pero ¿Podemos dejar los juegos por ahora? Me gusta de la forma en que lo hacemos normalmente.

El ambiente era el idóneo, la atracción mutua era palpable, sus narices se rozaron, pero antes de que el ansiado contacto ocurriera, Kuroo volvió a detenerse — Espera, dijiste _"por ahora"_ eso quiere decir que no los odiaste del todo ¿Verdad? Por qué si es así deberías decírmelo y yo podría...

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, amaba a Kuroo pero podía llegar a ser la persona más inoportuna del mundo, incluso podía llegar a superar a Bokuto a veces. Gruñendo su impaciencia, el rubio terminó de una maldita vez con la ya poca distancia que los separaba y al fin, esa increíblemente agradable corriente eléctrica le atravesó la piel. Tan tomentoso, tan ardiente y frenético, bombeaba euforia en cada latido, era la locura de la que se había transformado en un adicto.

— Vas a hablar o a hacerme el amor, elige — gimió en satisfacción al notar la lengua de Kuroo frotarse contra la suya y sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza por su piel, tomó una de sus piernas, el rubio la enganchó alrededor de la cadera del moreno. La caricia de su erección encendió su libido; había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que disfrutaron del otro de esta forma. La necesidad de sentirse era abrumadora...toda una locura, no podía soportarlo más. 

Muchas cosas habían sobrevivido al pasar de los años, pequeño maravillosos hábitos, sin embargo su relación había cambiado; evolucionó. Se hizo tan fuerte e inquebrantable que casi parecía imposible que su amor pudiera seguir creciendo, no obstante lo hacía, hasta el punto en el que sabían con total certeza que eran la mitad del otro...que no importaba lo que pasara, la eternidad era solo suya.

La vida juntos era dulce...muy dulce. 

**Author's Note:**

> >3< Gracias por leer >3<


End file.
